


Love and Killings at Monte Carlo

by Victor2K



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Police, Seduction, Spies & Secret Agents, Thriller, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: An agent is summoned to stop two lady assassins to perform a hit at Monte Carlo. And he will use all what he has on hand (and inside his pants) to stop them to do itCharacters from 'The Dangerous Witness' episode
Relationships: The Stewardess/Agent X/Agent Fabio Mancini





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,  
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

Content of the Story: F/F, M/F/F, M/F, oral, anal, facial (in other chapters)  
Subject: Speed Racer  
Characters involved: Agent Fabio Mancini (OC)/The ‘Stewardess’/Agent ‘X’  
Author: Victor2K

Speed Racer – Love and Killings at Monte Carlo

CHAPTER 1 – A REASON FOR A MISSION

Monte Carlo, Monaco.

Everybody knows it’s the place of the Monaco Grand Prix, the most fabulous and charming car race in Europe and perhaps in the whole globe, Indianapolis and Le Mans hope you can forgive me. At those streets, cars and drivers from all around the world show their skills and elegance driving in the tight streets and corners from the Principality.

When it wasn’t Grand Prix time, regular cars take over the space from racers and the tourists, instead of seeing cars sprint in the streets, enjoyed the casinos, the sightings, the fancy boats at the Mediterranean Sea and had joyful moments at a place which spells tourism 24/7.

But that calm would be soon disturbed. And a story that could become a movie was to happen at the charming streets of the Principality.

It was a early summer day, people walking down the streets, meeting people, shopping, trying their luck at the casinos, enjoy one of the most scenic places in Europe. A day like any other.

Except there was one man who wasn’t much in mood to enjoy any of these.

Wearing green suit, trousers and hat, a middle-aged man with slightly dark blonde hair had himself at a bench, with a newspaper on hand. But he was less interested in the news than in watching with his eyesight over the papers the people around him and paying attention on them, as if there were suspects or persons of interest there.

His eyes took attention to everyone, even kids. To him, everyone there would be a suspect of something, which might be a sign that the man in green suit and fedora hat could be somebody with interests other than just observing people.

But then there was one woman who got the man’s attention. That woman, with a white scarf, sunglasses, white gloves and black dress appeared at his right side and sat in a bench in front of his, but not as closer as he would wish. He noticed the woman, apparently somebody at her 40s or 50s, seemed to wait for somebody else and kept looking at her watch as if she had a booked appointment with whoever it was.

The man watched the woman for about half an hour until another woman with similar outfit and sunglasses, but with a white scarf around her hair and a light gray dress appeared at his sight. And she joined the first lady at the bench as they talked and the one in green suit paid attention to what they did in front of him. He couldn’t get what they talked to each other in the brief time they were there.

Soon, the two left the bench, holding hands. That was a detail that picked much the interest of their observer, as they walked at the boulevard and him following them from a safe distance to not be spotted. Next, a black Jaguar stopped at the street at the end of the way they walked. The two ladies entered the car when the door was open and left. Unfortunately, he could not see the license plate but what he saw was enough…

The next step was to walk until a payphone at a corner closer to where they were. As if it was a ritual, he checked the phone device to certify that it wasn’t bugged or something. When the blonde man with green clothes found out it wasn’t, he dialed to a number.

“Hello? Yes, it’s me. They are here. I know they are here, I could see them here at a boulevard, I certified they are here in Monte Carlo. Yes, they got a black car and went way, could not see the plate. Yes, yes… I got it! Okay, let’s meet tomorrow at that coffee house. I will be there. Okay, waiting for it. See you. Be there”, it was his side of the dialogue during the phone call.

***

Next morning, there was the blonde man at that coffee house table waiting for the one he would meet. Now, instead of the fedora hat, his head was uncovered but a dark gray suit and trousers was his clothing of choice. A man like him should be always elegantly dressed.

He waited for almost an hour until a dark-brown haired man, seemingly way older than him, around early 50s, with long sideburns and goatee and a maroon suit and hat, approached the coffee shop. Discretely, he waved to the one waiting for him, our ‘hero’ from the first scene.

“Thought you would never arrive in time”, said the blonde man.

“Cut it out, Fabio. You know Monte Carlo in the summer is the craziest thing ever”, replied his mate.

And now it’s proper time to know the men we’ve been following so far. Our hero is Fabio Mancini, or I mean, Agent Fabio Mancini. Yes, that man is a agent belonging to a special force within Interpol, where his occupation was take down criminals who specialized themselves in mercenary business, terrorism and violent crime organizations.

Agent Mancini was deployed to Monaco because he heard a two-piece female mercenary organization was about to do a job there. That organization had as members those two women he spotted at the boulevard the day before.

“Well, I know, but this is way it’s good to learn how to drive here”

“Har-har-har… you and your sarcasm… but enough of that, let’s talk about business”

“Unfortunately, the kind of business that I don’t like to talk about, Daniel”

Daniel was Daniel Duguay, his superior at the task force, the one whom he talked on the phone. They were to talk about the subject of those two women, usually known as ‘Agent X’ and ‘The Stewardess’ by the ones who worked to get them. Two of the most ruthless and cunning mercenaries and assassins known to Earth.

The ‘Stewardess’, a light brownhaired woman, was named liked this because of her guise as an ordinary air stewardess, enabling her to travel around the world and perform her jobs without anybody learning about having a lady serving them between ruthless assassinations.

Agent X, a name who is quite common among agents, spies and people of the business, is a darkhaired Asian woman (actually both have Asian origins, as their operational base hails from Hong Kong) and the other member of the duo. She was the ‘skills’ of the pair while Stewardess was the brains, if we could put that way. Agent X was responsible for a number of the jobs they did, mostly at the part of killing their threats and potential hurdles to accomplishing their job. Two ladies who weren’t easy to deal with.

“I know, but this is why we are here. Found anything else about those two?”, Daniel asked.

“Not a single clue. I tried to ask my sources here in Monte Carlo, but no clue about the car or who is there with them”, Fabio said while his hands found a cup of coffee to drink a little.

“I don’t think you should worry about it, mon ami. We did the homework for you”  
Daniel took from inside his suit a brown envelope and handed it to his employee. Fabio opened it and saw a quantity of pics of the two ladies arriving to a hotel, and a piece of paper with the name of two hotels.

“Hotel LeFoncier, room 22 and Hotel Bellagio, room 36?”, Agent Mancini asked when reading the names of both places

“Your sources might not inform you, but we wanted to make you a surprise. LeFoncier is the hotel they will be and the other one is where you are staying. You will be there watching what these two will do and discover who they are after and why“, the French policeman said.

“Are you telling me I am going to take my hand as voyeur?”

“The room we put you in is right with clear vision of theirs; both places are in front of each other. There you might see and hear what they are talking about, because we managed to plant a bug at their room and then you might hear everything they talk about what those two are doing here”, Daniel continued to explain as he drank coffee and eat a croissant, as the Italian agent did the same.

“At least we won’t be lagging on intel like the other times”

“At least we know your kind of intel won’t be lagging because of these two”

And there was another reason Agent Fabio Mancini was the one called for such assignment. Due to his Italian charms, he was always called for missions where ladies were involved. A man who knew how to get what he wanted from the ladies and also to give the ladies what they wanted (you know, the s-e-x). Not often when there were criminal women, the gallant native from The Boot, was the one who could do them and get them arrested for their crimes.

“Here you go again…”, Fabio raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes with the mention from his superior about his love exploits during missions “Come on, I am not this Don Juan you all talk about, I just do what I am told to do”

“Don’t even begin, Fabio… you know you are this hunk people talk about, just see what you did for us all the time you are with Interpol. And I doubt these two won’t fall for a piece like you, even if there are rumors that they are lovers”, Daniel Duguay said, while lighting a cigarette.

“I’ve heard that those two aren’t lesbians, as we can say, ‘full time’. I’ve heard they had some male lovers, but I believe they also were their partners or liaisons who had to be executed to keep their plan in check”

“I guarantee you will get to the bottom of that”

While seeing the contents of the envelop, a bunch of papers with information about their targeted women and so on, an ID card and an Italian passport and documents with his photo and everything. But instead of ‘Fabio Mancini’, they decided to give him a new identity to this case, something not unheard for the blonde mid-aged man.

“Alberto Ghinzani?”

“This is the alias you are going to assume for this mission. Alberto Ghinzani, a famous Italian movie producer in search of stars for his new movie”, Mr. Duguay explained the intention.

“Movie producer?”, the agent questioned “I don’t think I do look like one, I am not as eccentric as one of them. And, Daniel, you know you rarely make me portray Italian covers during the missions”

“We are closer to Italy, then we thought we could not afford crazy aliases from distant lands like the other times. You are going to like it, you know how ladies think dating a movie producer can land them a career in cinema”

“Don’t know if these will be the ones for that part, Dan”

“Don’t worry, Fabio. Those two are the perfect women you can use your charms to dismantle their plans. Guys like you quite are the ones ruthless lady assassins fall for”

“If you say so…”

The two men talked, not only about the Stewardess and the Agent X, but about other subjects linked or not to the work because men like them weren’t slaves to their jobs. Next, when they were to leave the coffee house, Daniel passed new instructions to Fabio.

“You can spend the day at the city, play at the casinos and stuff. At 7, a car will pick you up and take you to the hotel. The place is all set and with many of our people there in case you need it. I’ll call you by 9, don’t worry, the phone is bugproof”

“Daniel, don’t sweat about it. You know I never blew a job and won’t do it this time”, Fabio saluted his superior like a soldier does in army to his captain.

“I know you won’t, my dear friend. This is why we trust on you”

With the bill paid, Daniel left the coffee house as Fabio picked the envelope and put inside his suit. Now he had a very dangerous mission to do, but one who could be quite pleasurable if he does it right.

***

Indeed, the Stewardess and Agent X were lovers. A thing that grew by the need of both women to vent off the pressures of the business that being a criminal and an assassin is. Those pressures and the fact that, most of the time, they were all by themselves, led them to find there was something between them more than their team relationship. But, as it was said before, they weren’t exclusive to each other, bedding some other men and women, mostly just for one night stands or by the things of their job.

In Monaco, they weren’t much after that choice for that moment they arrived, as they were assigned by a very important task the story is going to explain. The two ladies arrived at the LeFoncier Hotel, a smaller three-story place where they got to where it would be their center of operations, Room 22.

When they walked in the room, after doing the check-in (using, of course, fake identities, but about those we are going to talk about later), the two women removed their ‘disguises’. We could see both had similar kind of ‘bobbed style hair’, but Stewardess had a slightly light brown and the Agent was a full black head.

“Thank God, we are here! We thought we would never arrive!”, X said, sighing after putting her luggage, which included her ‘tools’, at the floor.

“I apologize for that”, her older teammate said, while putting her own luggage there as well. “But we needed to chase off police and Interpol. We do not want anybody to mess with what we came to do here”

“By the way, who are we going to take on?”

“Our contractor did not told yet who is the target… those bastards… sometimes I feel bummed by working with them”

“But you know they are like that, too esoteric. The only good part in it is that they are the ones who pay better our deals”

“And now there is a reason for us always to be called by them. But, anyway, I am tired and I need a rest. This trip killed me”

“I know something that can make both of us relax…”

Agent X took her lover in the arms and kissed her before they ‘danced’ and then fell at the bed, kissing each other… there was something by the Mediterranean which attracted those feelings…

“You know how to make a woman happy”, the Stewardess said with a wicked smile to her lover.

“I bet we’d happier if we didn’t need to kill anybody”, Agent X replied with the same smile.

“But without that, we wouldn’t be happy, my dear”

The two ladies giggled before they kissed and slumbered together in love. We are going to have plenty of time to describe their love making and how Fabio Mancini aka Alberto Ghinzani shall join them in order to save the world…


	2. CHAPTER 2 –  ALBERTO GHINZANI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alberto Ghinzani (Fabio Mancini's disguise) is born, bumps into the lady criminals and watch them get it on. But it's only the first day

CHAPTER 2 – ALBERTO GHINZANI

Once installed at the Room 36 in the Hotel Bellagio of Monte Carlo, Agent Mancini began to read the briefings of the mission he was about to take. One that would have lead him to try to this best to thwart two cold-blooded killers.

The biggest hurdle he had to do overcome was how to build up a credible character to assume the ‘Alberto Ghinzani’ alias that was given to him. He spent the entire night and the next day trying to come up with something to create the character and to be believable to anybody, including his targets.

Fabio bought plenty of magazines and newspapers where there were interviews and profiles of movie producers and directors, but actually none interested him enough to copy. As much as he read them, he noticed he had to do himself his own role, uninterested to be just other guy in the street.

For that, he had to, first, change his appearance. With much sadness in this face, gone were the hats and tailored suits he loved to wear even in the sunniest days of summer, plus anything that wouldn’t fit the character he was to portray. Disheveled hair, black pants and shirts were the clothes of choice to create the persona of ‘Alberto Ghinzani’. Plus occasional shades, something he hated with gusto.

“Well, Fabio Mancini will be retired for a bit from the business. Now, it’s time for Alberto Ghinzani to take over”, said the Interpol agent, seeing his ‘newself ‘ reflected in the mirror, still getting used with it but quite pleased with the result of his whole day job.

With that hurdle cleared, now it was time to know to approach Agent X and the Stewardess. For the first day, he eavesdropped her talks, but still not clear clue of the reasons they were brought to Monte Carlo or the potential targets they were assigned to. 

Later in the night, Duguay gave him a phone call at his hotel room. Bellagio was fully set with other Interpol officers to give him backing if he needed. A complete team specialized in such missions was tasked to give a whole aura of believability to Alberto Ghinzani’s mission.

“How you doing, Mr. Ghinzani?”

“Shut up, Daniel… I am still the same Fabio you know, only less ‘Fabio Mancini’”

“I saw it… seeing you without a hat and your expensive suits was a shock!”

“Unfortunately you have to do those things to save the world, don’t you?”

“Anyway… ready to become Alberto Ghinzani?”

“I am born ready, Daniel”

“This is what I thought you would say… Remember: this is a fail-proof mission, we have to stop them to do whatever they are doing, even if unfortunately cost ancillary lives in the way”

“If the job has to be done, it has to be done, sir. You won’t disappoint”

“You need to get into those ladies fast; we need to begin to investigate whatever things those two are up here”

“Tomorrow, I will work my magic on them, don’t worry Daniel”

****

The next day was a Thursday. As usual, the Principality saw tourists swarm to their streets, stores and casinos as the warm bright sun gave them their ‘hello’. But for Fabio Mancini, I mean, Alberto Ghinzani, it was the D-Day for him to begin his ‘scanning’ of the two worldwide criminals and try to derail their evil plans.

Around 8AM, he observed through his window the two had left the hotel and, as fast as he could, he left the Bellagio to follow the two LeFoncier’s customers. Everything from a safe distance and always trying to get in their step before they could let him loose.

As he took the steps to get on both Stewardess and X’s track, Fabio/Alberto started to think about a way to how to cross his path with them. It shouldn’t be that complicated but he had to be on target, since after getting access to them, he had to manage to keep that access open in order to find their plans. But how? An Interpol agent with his smarts and experience had to come up with a solution.

Fortunately the ladies’ sightseeing (or reconnaissance mission) gave him time enough time for Fabio to come up with a plan for those two Asian ladies to meet Alberto Ghinzani, the movie producer. Fitting to what the situation demanded, it had to be in not so conventional way.

He noticed X and her partner walked into a store with a nearby alley, where he hid. He observed the time they spent there and, when they left, he crossed their path. Actually he bumped into the pair almost if by accident (it wasn’t rehearsed by any means), himself and the Stewardess falling on their asses.

*OUCH*

“Agghhh….”

“Ghh…”  
“Don’t you see where you walk, buster? You could have hurt my friend!”

“I am sorry, deeply sorry, it’s that…”

That was the moment where Fabio Mancini ‘took a walk on the park’ and Alberto Ghinzani ‘took the lead’. Without finishing the sentence, he stood up as the brown-haired woman did the same and went to use his acting skills to begin his prospective mission.

“It’s that I became mesmerized with the beauty of you two, bella! That’s why I bumped into you”

“Arggggh… I’ve seen worst flirting”, the Stewardess tried to rebuff ‘Alberto.’

“Flirting? Who said I was flirting? I am sorry but I am not a guy who flirts. I am a man who knows where to find the beauty and here I am with my eyes giving the best signs of female beauty I ever see”

“Get out of the way! Stop with this bozo act”, X pushed the ‘producer’, but he made sure he wasn’t to be discarded too easy be the ruthless criminals.

“Why? I was the reckless one to bump into you too and you won’t let me apologize for that! So shameful of us”, Fabio/Alberto was really into playing a character.

“Is there anything wrong with you, fella? Move over!”, X ordered with quite harshness

“Actually, there is. It’s the fact that I am looking right now to the two prettiest women I ever met. And this is not a bluff because I never met women so lovely like you two until this exact moment we are living”, the ‘courtship’ was only in the beginning.

“You talk a lot of crap to a guy like you, fella”

“Stop fucking blocking our way!”, both ladies were already getting mad with the intruder.

“Crap? I never talk crap, milady. And I have to make sure I won’t go without making a proper apology to you, ladies. I do not mind to stay here all day long and if you call the police as well… I can stay here all day long”

When they tried to move, there was Alberto stopping them. But instead of angering them to get a more rough choice to throw the Italian away, it seemed his resilience to make an apology began to endear the foreigner to them. Persistence indeed helps the ones who persevere.

“You are really a pain in the ass, fella… I quite began to like you”, X told Fabio/Alberto.

“I don’t like to be a pain in the ass to anybody, especially to ladies like you…”, the agent replied.

“What you can do for you to leave us alone?”, the fake movie producer was questioned now by the Stewardess, who was, as well, uniformed.

“How about I pay you two a coffee? This is the only way I can find to make you forgive me for putting you in distress”

The two women looked to each other, as if they wanted to find a way to escape. But the way Fabio put himself with this character was enough to entice the curiosity of the criminal women. 

“Okay, chap! We accept your offer… let’s see if you all this gentlemanly you like to be”

****

“Tell us… who the fuck are you?”, the brown-haired costumed villainess began to inquiry ‘Alberto’

“Pardon if I didn’t introduce myself yet, I had to not follow such customs… I am Alberto Ghinzani and I am a movie producer”

“Movie producer? You? How come if I never heard of you before?”, asked Agent X

“It’s actually because the kind of movie I do isn’t the one you will see easily in your local theater”, the Italian agent said

“ Ohhh… so you are one of those underground movie guys, right?”

“Well, I won’t say that I am ‘underground’. But I am the kind of one you won’t let your kids go to see my movies… because they are a bit… you know… explicit”, ‘Alberto’ began to create out of his mind the character he was to portray and even him didn’t believe in what he was talking about.

“You mean, you do porn movies!”, the straight-haired Asian brunette said before both women found this mouths shut but the fake movie producer as they were quite astonished with whom they were talking about.

“SHHHHHHHHHH! Don’t talk this word!” Fabio/Alberto played pretty well the role, as he even looked around to see if no one heard them “Sorry, but there aren’t many people who like the kind of movies I do, and you know, people like me has plenty of enemies who want to get rid of my business”

“You don’t look like a porn movie producer”

“And how should one look like?”

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t think we are all sleaze pimps who explore women in our movies. Mine are totally artistic, no exploitation at all. Just making love and pleasure and orgasms…”

“Whatever, buster”

“Well, but I didn’t came here to talk about me. This is because of you. I want to know who you are and from where you are from”, the agent asked.

“If you really interested to know, I am Ling Shao”, the brunette said. “And this is my friend Susan Yenli. We both came from Hong Kong”

“Hong Kong… hmmm… I never been there but I know there is a lovely place… what made two ladies from one of Asian pearls come from there to Monte Carlo”, replied the Italian, pretty much noticing those names could be or their real or aliases.

“Susan is stewardess and is in vacation here, while I will do a few shows here. I am a sword dancer”, Ling said.

“Fantastic! That’s the kind of the spectacle I adore! Sword dancing seems so amazing, sensuality and danger in the same place…”

“You really look very elated when you talk, Mr. Ghinzani”, Susan, the ‘Stewardess’, was amazed to see how the seemingly eccentric character Agent Mancini played in front of them. “You really sound like those crazy movie guys”

“I am not crazy, Miss. I am a man who lives with major intensity the world where I am. And so do everybody, like you two. I feel you two live the world with all the intensity it gives to you. I can feel in your eyes that you ones that like the unpredictable and the wild. Just like myself”

The two women looked at each other as ‘Alberto’ talked, thinking if one believed in the ‘mumbo jumbo’ that guy they just met talked to them and wondered why he was so attractive. Something they might have to regret later, or not

****

Back to LeFoncier Hotel, the two criminal women could not stop thinking about the eccentric fellow they met. Maybe ‘Alberto Ghinzani’ did enough to lure ‘Ling’ and ‘Susan’ (for now on, we are to use the aliases mostly to describe them except on some parts of the tale)…

Late at night, they just wanted to take a rest from their ‘expedition’, as their contractor told them the instructions of the first assignment in Monte Carlo were to be given early morning. And wouldn’t be no other subject than the Italian movie producing pretender.

“Can you believe that guy? What the hell that Italian fucker was thinking about?”, Susan (or the Stewardess) asked while at the bathroom, checking her face and wearing a black see-through gown.

“Gosh… that buster really likes to talk. I can’t believe we just arrived here and there is this guy talking that way with us”, replied ‘Ling’ (or Agent X), reading the newspaper while sitting at the bed and with just a shirt and short skirt.

“Please, it’s not like we ever met crazy people before…”

“But I don’t know about him. This Alberto guy has a vibe I don’t know why, he just caught my attention”

“If you are thinking about him in that way, hold your thoughts. You know we are here on a mission, and we don’t need any distractions”, Susan pointed.

“We are here in Monte Carlo! We are going to spend I don’t know how many days here doing our assignment and we can’t have something to have fun with?”, Ling didn’t like her partner’s rebuttal to a courtship on the Italian agent in disguise. “And you told me plenty of times you needed vacation time, remember?”

“Maybe you are right” the shorthaired bandit left the bathroom and joined the dark-haired Asian on bed. “Perhaps the guy can be useful for us while we are here. Maybe a boy toy that can easily say goodbye after we are done. You know that men are to be easily disposed of”

“If you say so… but let’s not talk about that now”

Ling put the hand on Susan’s thigh. The two, who knew each other very well, had only to gaze to their partner’s eyes. It was almost if they had telepathy to understand what the other wanted.

“We had a rough day. Let’s not talk about that fool and move on to different stuff”, the older assassin suggested to her friend.

“You are a fucking slut, don’t you?” Ling winked. “But this is how I love you”

It would be a surprise if those two didn’t kiss, and the surprises aren’t for now. The kiss was the one of two lovers who longed for a warm embrace after a long day of work. It was just the beginning of their mission at the Principality but even cold-blooded criminals love, even if it’s not the romantic love of the common people.

“I think we should celebrate the fact we are here in Monte Carlo, don’t you think?”

“Since we aren’t working, why not?”

Too hard to resist. Soon, the kiss became something deeper and, when they realized, both criminal women were already naked, with ‘X’ on top of the ‘Stewardess’ and using her tongue to please her lover’s pussy.

“Ahh… hmmm… If it wasn’t for you, I didn’t know what I would of my life…”

Susan bit her lips, as well licking them while Ling’s tongue caressed every woman’s best intimate place. Probably they would end up doing each other sooner or later, even if business before pleasure can be a bane to the ones who have as occupation being hired to kill.

The dark haired Asian was the perfect fit for every girl who desired to enjoy some lesbian delight. Despite never turning away men, the ladies were the ones who gave ‘those feelings’ on her and Ling could not stop pleasing the ones who got her fancy, like Susan was for all the years they worked together in the underground business.

“I can’t believe how good I feel when I am with you, darling…”

“Me too. You are the only one in my life, and nobody can take you away from me”

“Let’s not think about it. We are alone, let’s make love”, Susan whispered between moans.

They could be together doing it and just by themselves, but little they knew there was actually somebody interested on their relationship. That one was across the street and watching with major interest the lesbian action unfolding.

Fabio Mancini aka Alberto Ghinzani watched everything through a small television screen who allowed him the sightings of the micro cameras added inside the ladies’ hotel room. To speak volumes about how his interest was, the Italian police officer had his hand on his dick, jerking off watching the chief fantasy of nearly every red blooded man.

“Oh God, you girls are amazing… keep going ladies, this will be a fantastic movie”, Fabio/Alberto wickedly smiled while Ling gave head to her lover Susan. 

Now he knew that the relationship between the two wasn’t just as professional but deep into the personal level. It was another card in the sleeve for the plan of stopping whatever things those two were doing in Monte Carlo.

“Ahhh… Yeahhh… Uhhh… It’s so good… hmmm….”

The brown-haired fake stewardess found herself into major bliss while her business partner didn’t waste a second on pleasing her lover. Susan ‘The Stewardess’ didn’t hold anything inside her to show how much she desired Ling ‘Agent X’’s tongue touching her cunt.

“Ohhh… hmmm… don’t stop, give it all to me, dear. Give all your love for my pussy… uhhh…”

“You know that I must do it, because I love you so much”, the darkhaired criminal smiled to her lover.

It was a great show for Fabio to see it, now retiring for the night his alter ego after planting the first feet at the conspiracy bound woman couple. As every male, he enjoyed ladies getting it and it was very pleasurable for him to see those ladies putting effort for the general delight.

Then, the next step happened while it was Susan’s turn to play with Ling’s pussy. They were the kind that liked to cum together, therefore no time wasted to please one and then waiting all over again to make the other orgasm. Fabio/Alberto could see the action delivered right in front of him.

“Mamma mia! I think I am going to have so much fun with them”, Fabio whispered with a quite sassy smile on his face, admiring the bodies of the two women who, despite not being so ‘young’ anymore, could beat every twenty-something in everywhere of Europe.

Across the street, the two Asian women enjoyed a show they didn’t expect somebody else was seeing nor knowing they were being spied. Without the science of being watched, they didn’t bother with anything else happening outside the hotel room.

“I do want you with me all day long… I want you to cum with me, darling”, Ling begged to her lover

“Me too! That’s an excellent idea”, agreed Susan “And I do know the perfect way for us to end this marvelous night”

“You mean…”

“Yes”

It wouldn’t be with the mouth Susan and Ling would end up that night in blossoming lust. But with their pussies as they began grinding together their genitals, the two lesbians sitting together and in front of each other and matching their slits.

Maybe it was the need to produce a quick orgasm because they had serious businesses to deal with the next day. That might be the reason where both killers quickly rubbed their womanhoods against each other. Moaning like never and pleasing Fabio across the street, interested as ever in the Sapphic action and keeping up the pace of his masturbation to keep going and try to match as well his climax with them.

“Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! My God! Those two know how to make me get it on!”

“Shit! I am getting close! I am getting there, sweetheart”

“I am going there too, my darling… let’s cum together!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

It happened that way; the two orgasms happened almost like if they made it sure they did it together, even if the lesbians were steps distant to the Interpol officer. But no one could complain that night wasn’t good to any of them.

But the only one who had reasons to be jolly was Fabio Mancini. After watching the two women have sex, he cleaned the sperm on his hand and belly with a slightly victorious smile on his and anticipating how his approach could land him on that same bed. All for saving the world. 

“Thank you, girls. You helped me so well tonight… but you two know you are going to get caught. Trust me, I will have fun with you, but in the end it might not be that funnt”, Fabio/Alberto said as he saw X and Stewardess kiss each other after they made sex.

“Thank you for existing dear”

“No, I do thank you, my sweet flower”


	3. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first victim of the criminal ladies duo appears. Now, the investigation might take a turn that will lead to some saucy ways
> 
> WARNING: Scene where a character dies is present here. Viewer discretion is needed

CHAPTER 3 – THE FIRST STEP

Around 7AM, the happy lesbian couple woke up from their slumber, ready for their first real day of ‘work’. Since they were human after all, the two asked the room service for breakfast and got a nice meal from LeFoncier personnel.

But thing that mattered the most to X and the Stewardess (or Ling and Susan if you want) it wasn’t exactly the food. Under the tray, there was an envelope, probably given by somebody in behalf of their contractor who was undercover at the hotel. Pretty much like it happened across the street with Fabio/Alberto, whoever was behind their ordeal had planted itself with people to keep them under their watchful eyes.

The contents of that envelope were pictures of a man, who was probably the one they were to kill and a paper where it was written ‘Reine Marie Café, 11AM’, place and time where their target were to be.

The Stewardess drank a cup of coffee while reviewing and studying the man’s physiognomy for the mission assigned to her. Meanwhile, X brushed her teeth and looked at her makeup.

“You seem pretty interested about that guy, dear. You’ve been seeing his photos for about an hour, quiet and all”, the darkhaired killer commented.

“You know pretty well I like to know better the ones I have to kill”, her mate replied, showing her ‘bond’ with her victims.  
“Sometimes I think you want to get too much into knowing ones we are going to kill the minute after”

“If we don’t know about them, we can’t make a way for getting rid of them, darling”

“If you say so, I won’t disagree”

Working with each other for that long was enough for X to know that her girlfriend’s ways to approaching their job. While the Stewardess liked to input something analytic to know how and when to do the killing, X liked to do with quick and without having much to ask about it. Those two ways to see the murder for hire business were what made them perfect partners in business and at intimate life.

X then finished off with the bathroom and came to the bedroom, where her teammate had her clothes on the bed alongside a small box, where she had everything she needed to do the job she was told to.

“Seems you are getting ready then. Since you know you don’t like people interrupting your rituals, I will take a walk”, X said as she stood in front of the Stewardess/Susan, now waiting for the 

“You know me so pretty well…”

The two girls then kissed, just a regular kiss, nothing lustful about it, mostly closed lips against each other. Then, both lovers smiled to each other before the darkhaired assassin gave her good luck charm to her brownhaired lover.

“I’ll be here when you leave. When it’s done, call me and I will relay them”

The killer nodded before her lover left the room as she began to plan the entire scene inside her mind. The Stewardess hated any distraction when she went to her ‘death mode’, where everything she could picture was how to kill the target and do not leave any trace. Being a professional on that, she devised plenty of ideas on how to do it, and time was nigh.

***

11AM was and the setting was ready for the first assignment the Asian assassin. Discretely wearing a hat, sunglasses and a polka-dot dress, the Stewardess sat on a table at Manon, the café across the street where Reine Marie Café was.

Right in front of her, we could see a slightly overweight man, with receding hairline and black moustache, wearing a brown suit. The man was the same of the pictures she received and reassessed while waiting for the right moment to pursue her job.

She watched the man’s actions, him looking his watch every minute as if he waited for somebody or was afraid he couldn’t have whatever he wanted in time for a commitment the Stewardess wasn’t interested to know. Being an experienced and hard blooded killer, the woman had to use her whole patience to know where to strike without letting anybody come in front of her plans.

On her table, there was just a French newspaper, that she looked once in a while and a pack of cigarettes. Or what resembled one, because that pack was as dangerous as the ones anybody buys at tobacco stores, at least for anybody else.

Inside each cigarette, there was a dart with a poisonous substance that kills in almost a minute. The structure of that weapon was made to be the less attention-calling the best. Once somebody lights it up and puts in the mouth, a quite intricate process activated the dart until it went straight to the target. Wherever it landed, boom there it is… humanity’s technology is done for living and dying you know very well.

The Stewardess waited for a moment where her target could be distracted so as anybody else around, not being pretty good to be spotted by an onlooker murdering somebody. It was a game of patience, a cat-and-mouse thing between her and an unaware victim.

But the moment came, she noticed him checking some papers he picked from the pocket and the cigarette prop got ready to act. The woman from Hong Kong picked a match from the pack and lighted up the weapon. A fraction of a second and the dart went towards the neck of the man, one minute later, without any witness besides the killer, he perished due to the substance rushing inside his body.

She waited a minute to see the venom act and she left the place without giving any suspicion (even if nobody much cared about it by then). Susan/Stewardess went to a payphone two blocks away from the café, once the dialing to the hotel where Ling/X was at the bed reading a magazine while waiting for the call. When the phone rang, the longhaired brunette knew right away.

“It’s done. Relay it to them”

These mere words were codes to be followed and the second half of the lady criminal duo left the room and the hotel as well. Not much far from there, another payphone, this one pointed by their contractors as a manner of communicate with them to not give any chance to anybody unwanted to learn about their conversations.

“The fat pig is roasted. Time to eat”, it was the code used by X to communicate the death of that man to her contractor, who didn’t answer anything better than ‘good job’ and ‘wait for the next orders’ before finishing the call.

***

As soon as the waitress noticed the dead body, police was called and the street was a complete mess with cops all over the place. Because of the probable circumstances of the death, Interpol was summoned as well.

Daniel was there as well, but where was Fabio? Usually, Agent Mancini wasn’t a guy to be late for work, but that day he was. That, of course, was enough to bother Agent Duguay.

“Where is Fabio? It’s not his kind him being that late?”, Daniel muttered while seeing his watch, and his feet stepping quickly waiting for his friend and Interpol colleague;

Right after, he spotted the Italian policeman, dressing a cream-colored suit, trousers and hat; wearing as well sunglasses (the day was quite sunny). Daniel rolled his eyes when seeing him going across the street.

“Did your alarm clock didn’t ring today?”

“You know it’s hard to keep the appearances when you have to be two in one”, Fabio replied reminding about having to switch between himself and ‘Alberto Ghinzani’.

“I really hope you aren’t taking your ‘friend’ too much seriously”, Daniel showed a bit of sarcasm about if Fabio already took too serious his new ‘persona’.

“You know pretty well that I have to do it in order to end a worldwide criminal gang, Danny. And if it’s needed, you know I will do it”, the Italian agent replied before cutting short the exchange as he went to analyze the crime scene. “Okay, who is the guy?”

“Bernard Lenglois, 45 years, from Nice. His papers tell us that he is an accountant of some sorts”, a Monegasque cop told him before handing the dead man’s ID card.

“Accountant, huh? I think I can imagine how he landed as their victim… but how do you think he is one of them?”

“Interpol made us aware about the M.O. the ‘Stewardess’ and ‘X’ use for their assassinations. When we saw it matched the description, we called you”, the local police officer answered Agent Duguay, the one who made the question.

Silent, Fabio went to look around Bernard’s body, his head straddled at the table, himself sitting down and, of course, lifeless. Wearing a pair of gloves he carried from the hotel, he verified the corpse and noticed the place where the deadly dart found its target.

“If it’s not any of them, there is a copycat here. This dart is the same model seen at other killings they made”, Fabio stated. “And, if I shall try to make a bet, the poison will be consistent to other findings of their crimes”

“We are going to send the dart and the poison to the lab”, Daniel Duguay pointed. “Now, we need to see how they did it”

Fabio Mancini began to observe all the buildings located around the café where Bernard was murdered. None of them gave the exact angle that allowed the poisoned weapon to reach unnoticed to its desired target. Then, at street level, the tables outside the ‘Manon’ went to the Interpol agent’s sight.  
“It’s impossible for the dart to Bernard coming from upside. So… it has to be there!”, Fabio pointed to the café across the street, to where he went with Daniel on tow. Arriving to Manon, the Italian began to inquiry the waiters there while showing his badge and Interpol ID.

“Excuse me, which table is straight in front of that one where the man died?”

“Er… this one!”, pointed one of the waiters, a short darkhaired 30-something man.

“This one…”, the Italian went to where the ‘Stewardess’ sat down and used his fingers to simulate the shooting. Pretty much it was right on target as he relived the scene as he believed it was.

“Hmmm… The perfect place”, Fabio used his best Sherlockian cliché as he realized the place where the crime happened. Now it was time to determine the one behind the murder across the street.

“Excuse me; do you know who was sitting down here?”

“I don’t recall who was there, I wasn’t around the outside tables when that happened”, said the waiter who talked with Fabio when the exchange began.

“Err… it was a woman”, said another one, a Moroccan brown-haired with a goatee 

“Can you describe her?”, Daniel questioned.

“Older, I think past fourties… em.. bobbed hair, brown hair! I could see it when she took the hat off. I could see she wore sunglasses and had polka dot dress”, the man described the Stewardess outfit perfectly. “I think she stood here for about a hour”

“And she asked something during it, talked or?”

“I went there asking if she wanted something but the first she told me to leave politely and then the second, she went a bit harsher with her answer”

“Well, there it is! It’s her!”, Fabio got the answer he knew it was the right one but was afraid to hear.

After a few raw of questions, both Interpol men left Manon, back to Café Reine Marie. Then, another Monegasque policeman came at their way bringing more information.

“We want know what you want to do with the briefcase. Our boss said he doesn’t want to have it because the case is whole with Interpol and we are just giving aid”

“I am going to send to the Monaco office for analysis. Who knows if Mr. Lenglois might have secrets that he didn’t want anybody, even our ‘lady friends’, to know”, Agent Duguay answered.  
“At least now we have the first step we need to take them out”, Fabio commented.

‘Yes, we do. But let’s keep the corpse number lower, Fabio. I know about your philosophy that ‘sometimes, you got to take one for the team’, but won’t be good for us to let them run away with a road full of blood. Or, worse, to get them but with causalities we could avoid”, the Frenchman advised his colleague and friend.

“If this is the goal, it’s why I have to do my best as ‘Alberto Ghinzani’, my friend”, the Italian agreed while putting a friend at Daniel’s shoulder. “But for now, we need to know everything we can about that guy and which are his relations with those two”

“When Interpol gets the briefcase and its contents, we will have a place to begin with. Now, I think you need to bring your friend to work with you”, Agent Duguay pointed.

“Exactly what I was about to say… I really need to make a surprise for these two!”, said Fabio before leaving the place. ‘His’ mission was done by now and, soon, Alberto would need to take over and gather Susan and Ling’s ‘secrets’ right from the source. He had the perfect plan for that…


End file.
